On Stage
by Marie J.W
Summary: Complete: Ann is the princesses and Darien the prince in the play. Poor Serena has to be a spectator of their characters romance. Can she do it or will she fall apart?


Title: On Stage  
  
Author: Marie J.W.  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.clik.to/mariejwchan  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Another one-parter! I love these, they are so much fun to read and   
  
sometimes much more romantic then those LONG fics (not that I'm bashing   
  
anyone). Well, here ya go. All romance and lots of fun. Oh and at the end   
  
of the story don't ask where Ann went, okay? You'll understand the   
  
question after you read it.  
  
Note: The Snow White Play is mixed with Sleeping Beauty just to let you   
  
know so you don't confused.  
  
Serena bit her nails as she watched Darien lean down to kiss Ann who was   
  
lying on a bench with her arms crossed over her chest. Is he really going   
  
to kiss her? Will he like it? Would the kiss be better then mine? Stupid   
  
Serena, he's never even kissed you before!  
  
Why is he going so slow?! Serena started to get sweaty. Is he supposed to   
  
be going this slow? Ooo... just get it over with!  
  
In an instant the moment was gone. Ann reached up and started to push   
  
Darien closer.  
  
"Ann! You have to stay still." Darien removed himself from Ann's grip and   
  
moved away.  
  
Serena let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You were going too slow!" the red haired girl complained, "Any slower and   
  
the audience is going to fall asleep before you get to the kiss."  
  
Darien let out a frustrated breath of air, "Ann, just stay still next   
  
time. I... I'm going to take a break." Unknown to Serena he glanced at her   
  
on his way out.  
  
Serena wiped her sweaty hands on her pink skirt and took a deep breath.   
  
I need a drink. She walked out of the room the way Darien went and entered   
  
the hallway. Ann was right though; he should have kissed her sooner. What   
  
was he trying to do, stall? The idea struck her as odd. Why wouldn't he want   
  
to kiss Ann? She's pretty, weird... uh, well she's pretty anyway.  
  
"Hey, Serena." Darien walked out of the men's room with a towel around   
  
his neck. Serena gave him a short smile, "Hi." She moved to the   
  
drinking fountain and drank down some water to cool her throat.  
  
"Think we're going to make it in time for opening night?"  
  
Serena stood strait, "I hope so. This is hard work. I don't know if I like   
  
all the spot lights though, they blind you so you can't see."  
  
Darien laughed, "That's for sure."  
  
Serena smiled for real this time. He has a nice laugh. She thought as they   
  
both started back to the main room.  
  
"Serena," Darien stopped her in a step and put a hand on her back, making   
  
her tingles shot down her spin, "thanks for being such a good sport about   
  
being the witch. I'm sure if Ann had to do it she would quit."  
  
"I know she would but I have to say... she would make a great witch."   
  
Serena ignored the feeling and did her best to act natural but it was hard   
  
when his fingers lingered there.  
  
Darien gave a short laugh, "I would have to agree."  
  
They both walked in together much to Ann's disappointment.  
  
"What took you so long? I've been sitting here for forever!" Ann complained   
  
as she eyed Serena. Serena walked over to the side again, to watch the   
  
rehearsal while Darien walked over to the bench again.  
  
"Let's try this again." Darien sounded tired and not at all excited as he   
  
knelt down at Ann's side. Ann smiled giddily and quickly lay back down.   
  
Serena felt sick just watching her. It should be me there, being kissed   
  
by Darien!  
  
"Princess, the sight of you makes my heart swell. How long have you laid   
  
here sleeping for your one true love?" Here Darien paused as he started to   
  
lean down, "I shall wake you with a kiss."  
  
Serena once again started to chew on her fingernails. I should close my eyes,   
  
I really should. She told herself but she couldn't. Darien was kissing   
  
another girl and she could not look away.  
  
Darien's lips finally met Ann's and Serena nearly cried out in surprise   
  
and hurt. The kiss was meant to be short for Darien was pulling away even   
  
faster then he had leaned forward but Ann, once again, grabbed his shoulder   
  
and pulled him down, smashing his lips against hers.  
  
All the girls gasped in surprise.  
  
Serena felt like fainting. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.  
  
Darien quickly pulled away from her outraged. In his effort he fell down on   
  
his rear-end.  
  
"Oh... Darien..." Ann breathed huskily.  
  
"Ann! You can't just do that! The play is rated G!"  
  
Ann propped herself up on her elbow and pouted, "But there will be   
  
adults there. There should be something for everyone."  
  
"No, Ann." Darien glared at her. He had no idea what was wrong with that   
  
girl but there was defiantly something wrong.  
  
"There are going to be little kids in the audience." Lita stood with her   
  
hands on her hips, "Not JUST adults."  
  
Ann frowned, "Fine. Are we done?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Darien stood up, "Yes."  
  
Everyone let out collective sighs and started heading for the door.  
  
"Be here at 4:00 tomorrow!" Darien shouted after them as he picked up the   
  
towel that was once around his neck off the floor.  
  
Serena stopped at the door and turned around. Darien's stiff back was   
  
facing her.  
  
"Ah... Darien."  
  
Darien turned around, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard working with rebellious actresses." He gave   
  
her a weary smile.  
  
"Well then, I'll be extra good next time!" Serena smiled cheerily.  
  
Darien smiled, "That would be great."  
  
Feeling that she made him happy, she skipped out of the theater.  
  
  
  
The Opening Night Show started in fifteen minutes and Serena was starting   
  
to get REALLY nervous. What if I klutz out? What if I forget my lines or   
  
mess them up? What if I don't talk loud enough? Oh no, maybe I shouldn't   
  
do this!  
  
Darien came up behind her in his princely outfit, "Ready, Serena?"  
  
Serena bit her lip. Oh, he looks good. She nodded and made herself look up   
  
at his face instead of his chest and shoulders.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
Startled, Serena giggled lightly, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"You look nervous." He gave her a half smile that melted her heart.  
  
Snapping out of her one-second trance she said, "No, I'm not! I mean, well   
  
I am a little." She finally gave in as his smile started to get wider.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine."  
  
"But in front of a whole audience!"  
  
"Just imagine them all in their underwear."  
  
Serena smiled, "I don't think so. My parents are going to be out there and   
  
I really don't want to imagine them in their underwear."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"Yeah, they're up front."  
  
"Where?" He stepped over to the curtain and pulled a little back on the   
  
side. Serena peered out with him, "The couple with the twelve year old   
  
boy between them. They're about..." Serena paused to count, "ten chairs from   
  
the side."  
  
"Oh, the women with the blue hair."  
  
"Yep! That's my Mom."  
  
"They look nice."  
  
"Why'd you want to see my parents anyway?"  
  
"To congratulate them on having such a great daughter." He smiled with   
  
a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Serena wrinkled her nose, "I don't know if they will believe you."  
  
Ignoring her comment, Darien turned, "I think I better finish getting ready   
  
and you better too." He tapped her on the nose before taking off.  
  
Serena smiled after him.  
  
"Flirting with the prince?"  
  
Serena spun around to meet a pair of green eyes, "I was not!"  
  
"Sure... I know what flirting is when I see it."  
  
"I wasn't flirting with him."  
  
"Maybe so, maybe not. But he was sure flirting with you."  
  
Serena shook her head, "Darien doesn't remember anything, remember?"  
  
"Doesn't mean he won't like you."  
  
"You really think he was flirting with me?"  
  
Lita gave Serena a big smile.  
  
"Lita! Put your head on!" Ray held up a large bear head from across the back   
  
of the stage.  
  
"I can't believe we're being the three bears instead of the seven dwarfs   
  
for Snow White. Who ever heard of a story like that anyway?" Lita sighed   
  
before strolling over to Ray to put on her stuffy bear head.  
  
Serena sighed, feeling injustice herself. She was still upset about not   
  
being the princess in the play.  
  
  
  
Serena watched from the side with interest, waiting for her turn.   
  
Ann started mouthing the words to the song "I Know You" from Snow White.   
  
They couldn't actually sing the songs because, for one it would take too   
  
much time to practice and number two because they couldn't sing that well.   
  
At least Ann couldn't sing that well.  
  
Darien came onto the scene and started to dance with Ann. Serena   
  
sighed, wishing it was her in Darien's arms.  
  
"It's a perfect apple for a perfect lady such as yourself." Serena, as   
  
the Witch, held out a red apple for Ann to take. Serena was wishing that   
  
when she actually did bite into it that she'd actually drop into a sleep   
  
then they could throw her into the dumpster in the back. The idea was wicked   
  
but Serena couldn't help it.  
  
Ann took the apple with a smile, "I am hungry." Ann looked both ways out   
  
the cardboard window before taking a large bite into the juicy fruit. Ann   
  
put a hand to her throat, just like she was supposed to do, and   
  
fell unconscious.  
  
"Now the Bears will never be able to wake her up!" Serena faced the   
  
audience just before the curtains closed.  
  
Ann jumped up, "Wasn't I good? This is sooo much fun! I am such a   
  
good actress!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and walked off stage. Several hired hands rearranged   
  
the stage quickly before opening the curtains again for the second scene   
  
when the bears arrived.  
  
  
  
Finally, the last scene was almost there. Serena watched from the curtain   
  
as the Prince battled Melvin, who was in a purple dragon custom. With his   
  
silver blade he slashed the dragon in the side, making the dragon fall to   
  
its death.  
  
The audience cheered with smiles on their face.  
  
Serena had to admit it was slightly cheesy but Darien looked   
  
incredibly realistic in it. The only problem was the costumes and the   
  
dorky Melvin trying to act threatening.  
  
  
  
The curtains closed again and Darien came out, "Where's Ann?" He asked   
  
after looking around the group.  
  
"She went out the side door. Her brother wanted to talk to her." Lita   
  
informed. Serena frowned, "But the play!"  
  
"I know. Ray can you go get her?"  
  
Ray nodded and quickly hobbled over to the side door in her costume.  
  
Serena bit her lip. If Ann left then what would they do about the play?   
  
None of us memorized the Princess's lines!  
  
"She's gone!" Ray came back in a hurry, "No body is outside and we don't   
  
have time to look all over the Theater. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Maybe we can stall." Amy thought aloud, "I can read a few poems for   
  
the audience."  
  
"I don't think so, Amy." Lita patted her friend on the back.  
  
Darien looked at Serena, "Will you do it?"  
  
"Hmm?" Serena looked at him not aware of what he said.  
  
"Can you be the Princess?"  
  
Serena just stared. If only he knew how ironic that question was.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"Wha... No! I... I don't know the lines."  
  
"There aren't any lines for this part except for the end."  
  
"You know that part Serena." Ray smiled encouragingly.  
  
"I... but I'm the witch! Won't it look odd?"  
  
"You wear a wig silly."  
  
"She can do it." Lita pulled Serena towards the dressing room, "Amy, stall   
  
for two minutes and no poems."  
  
"Then what am I going to do?"  
  
Two minutes and three seconds later Serena was in the Princess costume   
  
and sitting on the long wooden bed surrounded by roses.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"Just lay down and let him kiss you." Lita winked.  
  
Serena panicked, "What! Oh, no! Please, Lita, you do it."  
  
"You really want your Prince Charming kissing me? I don't think so. Now   
  
lay down." Lita pushed the girl down then turned and whispered loudly,   
  
"Get Amy off the stage and pull the curtain."  
  
"I hope they didn't mind Amy's lame jokes." Ray came up, "Hey, you look   
  
pretty good, Serena."  
  
Serena gave Ray a nervous smile.  
  
"Ohhhh... the curtains are opening. Smile nicely and close your eyes and   
  
DON'T move!" Lita jumped to the side and watched as Darien slowly approached   
  
the sleeping princess.  
  
  
  
Serena kept her eyes closed but she was all nerves. What if he didn't WANT   
  
to kiss her? What if he was just doing this because they needed a princess   
  
and she was the first one he looked at? What if SHE didn't like the kiss?   
  
What if... there were a lot of 'what if's'.  
  
Serena could feel Darien approaching her as his shadow slightly fell over   
  
her face.  
  
"Princess, the sight of you makes my heart swell. How long have you laid   
  
here sleeping for your one true love?" Darien paused and looked down on   
  
her face, "I shall wake you with a kiss."  
  
Serena's eyes shut tighter as Darien leaned down until his breath wavered   
  
over her lips. Her heart started to pound and her breathing became a   
  
little shallower. Then in a simple yet heart melting touch he kissed her   
  
lightly on the lips before pulling slowly away. Serena felt like crying   
  
it was so sweet. Was the kiss he gave to Ann this sweet? If it was, she   
  
was going to kill him when he got his memory back.  
  
Remembering that it was her cue, Serena sat up and stared at her   
  
Prince, "You've found me."  
  
  
  
The curtains closed and the audience clapped enthusiastically. Darien   
  
helped Serena off the bed of roses and lifted her down next to him.   
  
The curtain went up and the audience clapped again. Lita, Amy, Ray and   
  
Melvin came out and bowed with them with big smiles on their faces.  
  
Finally, the curtain closed again, leaving the actors and actresses   
  
to celebrate in their own way. Serena smiled brightly, "I can't believe   
  
I did that!"  
  
"You were a great Princess, Serena!" Lita winked.  
  
"Thanks..." she replied shyly, wondering if that statement meant more then   
  
what she said. Did she really think she was a great Princess?  
  
Serena turned to smile at Darien but it quickly fell. Darien was staring   
  
down at her with an emotion Serena couldn't decipher. Whatever it was it   
  
made her stomach flip-flop and her heart flutter.  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"I'm sorry Serena but I can't leave this story rated G." With that he   
  
pulled Serena into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips,   
  
quickly taking her breath away.  
  
The girls as well as Melvin stared at the couple.  
  
Serena grabbed his jacket in her grip, trying to maintain some reality to   
  
this situation but it was impossible. His lips were pulling her into a world   
  
of fog and mist. How long had she wanted him to kiss her and finally he had.   
  
He was kissing Serena, not a princess, but her, herself and that's what made   
  
her love him more than anything right then.  
  
"Air... you guys... you might need air!" Ray nudged Serena's back but   
  
neither moved.  
  
"Leave them alone." Lita swiped at Ray's hand, "They're happy, look, I think   
  
he's smiling."  
  
"How can you tell?" Ray grumbled as she crossed her arms.  
  
Finally, Serena pulled away for air. She stared up at Darien, breathing   
  
harshly.  
  
"I told you they needed air."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Darien ignored the group behind them and stared at the blue eyes of the   
  
girl that had been driving him crazy these last few weeks.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"About what?" Ray asked.  
  
Darien finally acknowledged her, "WE need to talk ALONE."  
  
Ray lifted an eyebrow before backing up, "Okay, okay, come on guys. Let's   
  
go change."  
  
"But this would be great behind scenes for my web page on the Play!"   
  
Melvin protested.  
  
"No." They pulled Melvin around the corner.  
  
"Darien."  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Uh... you go first." Serena smiled and ducked her head a little   
  
embarrassed.  
  
Darien cleared his throat, "Um... I guess now that I have the chance to say   
  
this I don't know how to say it." He backed up and looked anywhere but   
  
at Serena.  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"I want to." He stepped up to her again and took her in his arms, "This...   
  
I want this..."  
  
"This?" She asked confused.  
  
"I want you and me... I... You drive me crazy Serena Tsukino, absolutely crazy!   
  
For the last three weeks all I could think about was being near you, with   
  
you, talking to you. Ann drove me insane whenever she got in-between us   
  
and whenever she put you down."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Then... when I had to practice kissing Ann for the play all I could think   
  
about was kissing you. I wanted the Princess to be you, Serena."  
  
"I don't understand. You don't-"  
  
"What?"  
  
Serena watched his face, looking for some sign of recognition but there   
  
was none. She smiled softly with understanding, "I feel the same way...   
  
about you."  
  
Slowly a smile dawned on his face, "You're beautiful." He leaned his   
  
forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, "Inside and out,   
  
incredibly beautiful."  
  
Serena blushed and ducked her head down so he couldn't see it but   
  
Darien lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her softly on the   
  
lips before deepening the kiss.  
  
I love you, Darien! Serena wished more then anything that Darien would   
  
remember their past but for now, she was content. She had his heart and   
  
that was more then enough for now.  
  
Darien pulled away and kissed the top of her nose, "Would you like to   
  
go out for dinner and celebrate tonight?"  
  
"Can my friends come?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." He pulled back to look at her seriously.  
  
"Can you call me Meatball head?"  
  
His eyes went wide before he broke out laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Meatball head!"  
  
The End.  
  
Sequal Anyone?  
  
Thanks for read'in! 


End file.
